Colder Weather
by Alicejacobson14
Summary: Ana and Christian both take trips to Aspen during the month of December where they really hit it off. But then comes the goodbye and neither want to leave. What will happen to our favorite couple as they take on a month of colder weather together.
1. Chapter 1

**Colder Weather**

 **Inspire by the Zac Brown Bands song "Colder Weather"**

 **Summary:** Ana and Christian both take trips to Aspen during the month of December where they really hit it off. But then comes the goodbye and neither want to leave. What will happen to our favorite couple as they take on a month of colder weather together.

 **Hi everyone I really hope you enjoy this story, I have really big plans for it so stay with me. Don't forget to comment or fallow the story, or even me if you like it that much lol. With out anything else, enjoy!**

 **Christian POV**

 **"** Christian! I swear to god if you don't take this one month for yourself, I will personally kick your butt you hear me? Trust me, Grey House will be perfectly fine without you for a little while." Ros says fallowing me around my office as I go about packing up for the night.

Ros is my second hand woman at my company, Grey Enterprises and Holding Inc.; she has been with me since I was building it out of my dorm room at Harvard. Ros even stood by me when I dropped out of College and decided to throw myself into said company. It truly has paid off, because now I own a billion dollar empire that reaches people all around the world.

But today she is getting on my last nerve with this vacation crap, that has all she has been talking about for the past 2 months when I casually mention I might take a little time off. Now, in her mind, it has escalated to a month trip for Christmas at my vacation home in Aspen.

"Ros lay off about the stupid trip, your starting to sound like my mother," I mutter flicking through some last minute documents that need to be taken down to legal.

"Christian Grey, you are working yourself into an early grave mister," she scolds. I look up at her giving her my signature scowl.

She sighs and heads for the door, "Just think about it Christian, you really deserve some time off okay; everything here will be just fine if you leave for a month."

I stuff the papers into my bag giving her a nod with out saying anything definitive. Looking up I see that she has already headed back to her own office to pack up her own stuff, no doubt going home to her partner Gwen and their little boy.

"Sir whenever you are ready I have the car pulled around," I shaken from my thoughts as Taylor enters my office. Taylor is my CPO and he does hell of a job at it, it's why I compensate him well.

"Thank you Taylor, has my guest arrived yet at the apartment?" I ask fallowing him out of the office and into the elevator.

"Yes sir, she is just waiting for you to arrive," he nods.

"Perfect," I say as we arrive in the underground parking garage.

The rest of the ride is silent, I reflect on what Ros had said only minutes ago. Maybe it would do me some good to just get away from it all for a little bit, just to be myself without all the pressure of my family and the tabloids. I push the thought away because the only thing that is important is Grey House and what waits for me in my apartment on Friday night. I grin to myself thinking about this weekend and what I in store for me and my quest.

We reach Escala in the time that it takes me to check a couple of emails, I quickly exit the car not even waiting for Taylor knowing he will head for the back entrance to his side apartment. Stepping into the elevator I punch in the four digit code to the penthouse suit; I shrug out of my suit jacket and yank off my grey tie.

The ride takes no time at all as I am welcomed by the cold white exterior that is my foyer. Something smells heavenly so I fallow my nose to the kitchen where I can see Ms. Jones finishing washing the dishes.

"Something smells wonderful Ms. Jones," I say draping my coat over the back of sofa as I make my way in.

"Thank you sir. I have left some food in the oven for you and Ms. Williams when you are ready. Have a good night Sir," she says leaving the kitchen.

"Goodnight Ms. Jones," I say pulling out a wine glass from one of the shelves. I pick out one of my most expense and favorite bottle of wine and pour myself a glass. I want Ms. Williams to be at the height of anticipation when I finally acknowledge her presence. So I make slow work of my glass of wine, savoring the deep and rich taste of it. I have to chuckle to myself a bit at the thought of everything I am going to do with Ms. Williams for the next couple of days; by the end of this weekend she won't even be able to move.

Once I finish my wine, I take the stairs two at a time and head straight for the room at the very end of the hallway. I push open the door knowing that she is already inside waiting for me; the smell of citrus cleaner hit my nose and I feel powerful. Control, Power, that's what this is all about for me. One simple word is how I would describe my life, Dominate.

 **Ana:**

"Ana! Omg Ana!" that would be my overly bubbly roommate Kate. That doesn't mean I don't love her, its just she's….bubbly.

"Hey Kate, how was your day? Mine was fine thank you for asking," I say jokingly from the couch in our living room.

"You will never guess what happened today!" she squeals and plops herself down onto the couch right next to me.

I close my laptop and peer over to her, "What happened?"

"Well you remember how my parents where going to go to their house in Aspen for December?" she asks and I nod.

"Well something came up and they said that we could totally use it for that month. We should do it! You and me; all expense paid vacation for the two of us." she is bouncing up and down.

"Kate, I don't know if I can go; I literally just started working at Seattle Independent Publishing. I can't just ask for a month off and leave town." I sigh.

"Can't you just ask and see if you can take your work with you, that way you can still come?" she takes my arm giving me a puppy dog look.

"I don't know Kate…" I drag out.

"Just promise me you will at least ask!", she says, " Now, what do we want for dinner? Pizza? Or Take-Out?" I laugh at her sudden switch.

"Pizza," I confirm.

The next morning when I get up Kate is already gone; she works as a intern for the Seattle Post so she has to be up really early in order to get started. Not only that but she sometimes has to go into the office on the weekend, like today, which is a bummer. I make some coffee and quickly get ready, I decide that I will take a quick jog then get some breakfast in the Pike Market District.

I'm not far from a little park so I plug in my iPod and start to jog. My mind soon wonders to the potential vacation that I would take with Kate. It would be really nice to just get away for a while and I have heard that Aspen is really nice this time of year. It would also mean that I wouldn't spend Christmas with my Dad, but I know he wouldn't really mind it if I went. Then there is work and I can't exactly ask for an entire month off especially sense I just started. Not to mention my boss, Jack Hyde, gives me the creeps and would be really weird if I asked for the time off.

I'm not watching where I am going so I accidentally bump shoulders with a man who obviously also wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Just as I am about to apologize he bites out, "Watch it!"

I stop and watch him jog away nothing but a fading grey sweatshirt and hood in the distance, I didn't even see his face. What a jerk, I think to myself as I start to jog again this time blocking everything out except the sounds of my feet against the pavement.

When I finish my jog I decide to stroll to the Pike Market which really isn't that far from where I am. I head into my favorite little cafe and get a blueberry muffin and english breakfast tea. I make short work of my muffin while checking some of my emails, but realize I have a text from Kate.

 **From Kate:**

 **Ana, don't forget to ask your boss about the trip. Also I'm getting off early today so if you want we can go shopping.**

 **I text her back right away.**

 **To Kate:**

 **Yeah I was going to email him right now. Shopping sound wonderful, let me know what time you want to go.**

 **From Kate:**

 **How about 1:30 this afternoon, then we can get some lunch also :)**

 **To Kate: Sounds Great!**

I switch over to email and quickly type out a email to my boss Jack Hyde; like my mother always says you can get anything if you don't ask.

 **To: Jack Hyde**

 **From: Anastasia Steele**

Hi Sir,

I am so sorry for the inconvenience; but for the month of December I have had something come up and I was wondering if it might be to much trouble if I work away from my desk for that month? Thank you and again so sorry for the inconvenience.

 **-Anastasia Steele**

 **Assistant to Jack Hyde SIP.**

There that should take care of it, because he gives me the creeps I didn't want to tell him exactly where I was going for a month. Plus the less he knows the more likely I will be able to go. A little ping comes from my phone letting me know I have a new email, whoah that was quick I think to myself opening it up.

 **To: Anastasia Steele**

 **From: Jack Hyde**

That will be fine, we can talk more details on it on Monday. You own me this one Ms. Steele ;)

 **-Jack Hyde**

 **Editor SIP**

Creepy, is all I can say for him, although Kate will be happy that I can come on her stupid trip. I shouldn't say stupid because I am betting that it is going to be really fun, plus I have always wanted to learn to ski.

It's about 1:30 when Kate rolls into the restaurant that we agreed to met at. I give her a hug and we both slide into the booth.

"Hey girly," I say, " How was your morning?"

"It was really good, we are running this new article on Christian Grey it should be really interesting. What about you, where where you at all this morning?" she sips her water.

"It was okay, I went for a jog and some jerk was really rude about us bumping into each other. Oh but creepy Hyde said that I could go on the trip, so it looks like you are stuck with me for a whole month in Colorado," I chuckle as she almost does a spit take.

"Steele! You should have lead with that information!," she's bouncing in her seat now, "Omg Ana, I am so excited for us. This is going to be so much fun, I can't believe your boss said yes."

"Yeah neither can I, to be perfectly honest," I think about the "you own me" comment and get a little bit of shivers.

Kate and I spend most of the rest of the day just shopping for the trip, we both don't have any kind of winter clothes that would be actually helpful in Aspen. I am actually really happy that I decided to go on this trip, I truly think it will be really good for us to get out of the city for a little while.

By the end of the day both Kate and I are exhausted and we pretty much just crash. When I'm nearly asleep and random thought of the mysterious jogger pops unwontedly into my head. What a jerk is the last thing that I think before I drift off into a blissfully deep sleep.

 **There you have it, the first chapter :) Please let me know what you think, if you liked it if you hated it.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I know this update is really soon after the first but I have been inspired. Also in the last chapter I said "own" and not "owe" I'm sorry about that, I think my computer auto corrected me and I didn't see it on my final look through. Okay I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **Sorry in advance for any missed grammar/spelling mistakes :)**

 **The first time I posted it got messed up here is the real chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Christian POV**

She is waiting for me, just how I like her to be; hands behind her back, kneeling in front of the door, in nothing but a pair of skimpy lace underwear. A slow grin starts on my face as I scratch the small amount of stubble along my jaw. I don't make a sound as I walk farther into the room, I can tell she knows I am here however. It's the way they all tense up right as I walk into the room, it's as if the air shifts and they can tell something is here, something powerful. Stripping out of the rest of my clothes, I leave only my dress pants on and make my way farther into the room. The anticipation is as much apart of the game then anything else, I pull out a few toys that I am planning on using for tonight in a small drawer on the opposite side of the room.

"Come over to me, but kept you eyes down understand?" I say in a deep guttural voice. She slowly picks herself up off the ground and walks carefully over to me, then kneels in her place right in front of me again.

"Good girl, you shall be rewarded tonight," I praise.

Then I hear something that I thought I would never hear, especially from Lelia who has been a very good submissive so far. A tiny whimper escapes her body, and it's not one of pleasure or pain, because I am very versed in those kinds of whimpers. What the fuck was that then?

"Ms. Williams, did you just make a sound?" I ask a little too sharply. She flinches a little, knowing that I am definitely not happy.

"Ss..sorry Sir," she sniffles. Sniffling? What in Gods name has gotten into this girl, first whimpering and now sniffles. I am not in the mood to deal with this shit today, I have my own issues to deal with let alone a sniffling girl in my apartment.

"I'm ending this sense, go ahead a get dressed and meet me in the kitchen," I say storming out of the playroom. I fume all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, she better have a damn good excuse to why she nearly violated every rule of being a submissive. I might as well just get rid of her if it's going to be like this, besides her contract is almost up.

She comes striding into the kitchen wear nothing but a short cheetah print dress; it only makes me more angry because I know that I wont be getting off at all tonight. She sits down at one of the bar stools, while I stand half pacing the kitchen, she hugs herself.

"What was that about in there? You know how a submissive should act and let me tell you, that wasn't anything like how it should be," I grit out. She doesn't speak for what seems like a couple of minutes, I'm growing more and more irritated my the second. Lelia starts to fidget in her seat like a small child when being scolded by a parent.

"I am waiting Ms. Williams, and trust me I hate waiting," I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm in love with you Sir, I've fallen involve with you Christian," she says in a small voice, probably hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"You don't have any right to call me Christian," I snap, "Taylor!" I scream loud enough so that he can hear me from his apartment. It only takes him a couple of seconds to appear, if we weren't in the predicament I would be tempted to smile. Taylor is dressed in what appears to be a suit that doubles as pajamas; he also looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"Please escort Ms. Williams from the premise, and be sure to change the codes," I tell him then turn to Lelia, " Our contract is done, you violated the most important rule to me. Taylor will take you home, don't contact me."

I look over at Taylor, he nods his head getting the memo that I no longer what anything to do with Ms. Williams from this moment on. I watch as she brakes down in tears and fallows Taylor to the elevators. I don't feel remotely bad at all, she knew what she was getting into when she signed that contract. Best to end things now so that the mis guided feeling don't grow, I am incapable of being loved.

I decide to reheat the food that Ms. Jones made for me this evening and I am almost finished when Taylor comes back into the main living room, still sporting his pajamas.

"Nice suit you got there Taylor," I chuckle finishing the last of my meal and placing the dishes in the sink.

He grins, "My daughter gave it to me as a present," then he disappears into the staff quarters of the apartment.

The rest of the night is long, I take a shower where I have to get myself off because I no longer have a submissive for that. I know that I won't be able to get to sleep for much later so I head into my office and do some work. When I finally finish checking on all the details for my Taiwan deal, I realize that it is nearly 1:30 in the morning. I reluctantly make my way to my room and plop onto the bed.

 _"_ _MOMMY, Mommy, mommy please help me! Please!," I scream, the smell of my burning flesh filling my nose. I can see Mommy, she is laying on the couch and something is poking out of her arm. Why doesn't she come help me, why can she save me?_

 _"_ _Mommy!" I cry out as the bad man lights another one of his burning things._

 _"_ _Shut up you little brat, your Mom is so high right now she can't even remember her own name let alone a stupid snot nosed kid like you," he shoves me so hard that I hit my head on the floor, everything around me gets blurry for a minute._

 _"_ _In fact I think we will have some fun," he gets up from his seat and staggers over to where Mommy is laying on the couch. He lifts her up and drags her into the back of the house where Mommy's room is._

I jerk awake and feel myself drench in sweat, I quickly get up and strip out of my clothes feeling ashamed for the millionth time of my past. I decide on a run to clear my head of all the nonsense that is floating around in it. Taylor is already waiting for me in the living room when I finally finish getting ready.

Taylor will usually run side by side with me, but I take off and leave him in the dust. Today is about working things out so the fast the better. We decided to run in a small park where there are few people this early in the morning. I pull up my hood so that it covers most of my face and plug in my headphones.

It truly is a beautiful place to run at, I should come here more often just to be in nature. Maybe this whole vacation thing would be such a bad idea after all; I know wholeheartedly that Ros can watch the company while I am away. And it would give me an excuse not to be at Christmas dinner. It's always the same thing with my family, "You work to hard Christian", "When are you going to settle down Christian", "Are you Gay Christian." That one truly irritates me because I know they would never say it, but they all secretly think it, I'm sure. If they only knew what deplorable things I do to women on my own time, they would never speak to me again.

Out of nowhere this little itty bitty woman bumps shoulder with me and I nearly spend her right to the ground. I grunt out, "Watch it," and keep jogging . I know that was rude, but I don't have time to deal with the whole, 'Omg your Christian Grey', this early in the morning.

I finish my run when I am all good and tried out, I wait for Taylor to catch up and see that he is drench in sweat and breathing like he just ran a marathon.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" he wheezes out.

"Go ahead Taylor," I wave him on.

"Next time you need to work something out, let me know. I don't think this old body has another 15 miles in it any time soon," he says finally catching his breath. Jeez I didn't even realize I ran that much until just now.

It doesn't take that long to get back to Escala and I jump into a quick shower. Once I'm done I check some of my emails and realize that I need to do some work at the office for a little while. Taylor drops me off and I hitch a ride to the top floor where my office in the sky is, I see down the hallway that Ros is also hear this morning. She is here just as much as I am, not something her wife particularly enjoyed especially on a Saturday morning.

It is nearly noon when I hear something coming from the hallway, it is a sound that I could never possible forget as long as I lived. I wait and watch as the door is push open by long red fingernails that could only belong to one person. Elena.

"Christian, my dear sweet boy. You and I need to have a little chat about what happened last night," I inwardly groan.

"What happen last night between me and my sub is none of your business Elena," I say.

"It is when I am the one who helped you get her," she says in a tone of no nonsense. She is one of the only people I let talk to me this way, anyone else would be out on their asses for disrespecting me, in my own office at that.

"Lelia called me last night in tears, said you fired her," she says looking at her nails like they are more important then the conversation we are having.

"Well did she happen to mention that she said she was also in love with me," I grit out. She scoffs at my words, "Oh Christian, I am sure thats not true after all we are two unlovable people right. Her feelings are probably just misguided foolish hope,"

"Yes, well she is no longer welcome at Escala that is for damn sure," I say.

"No matter, I will start looking for another submissive for you." she tells me. I nearly tell her not to bother, but then that would come with a round of questions and I don't intend to me interrogated by Elena Lincoln today.

We make small talk until some sort of other business pulls her away from my office. Thank god, some days I just don't want to deal with her and her manipulative ways. My therapist ,John, has been tell me for years what she has done was wrong; I still don't think so, but I know for damn sure if there is any truth still left in this world that Elena is one a evil and manipulative person. I try to only talk to her when I need a new submissive or when there is something wrong with the Salons that I'm a silent partner at.

It is still really in the afternoon when I finish up my work so I decide that it would be a great day to take my boat out for a little while. It is one of those rare occasions where it is not raining in Seattle. Mac my boat guy is happy to see me and we quickly get the boat ready for the water, Taylor has Ms. Jones pack some food and clothes for my little trip, which I am grateful for.

When I finally hit the open water I feel a sense of clam hit me and it's nearly overwhelming. I drop the anchor and pull up a chair, just letting the cool ocean breeze hit me; I let the rocking of the ocean soothe my frayed nerves from the last couple of hours. Maybe that vacation won't be that bad I think to myself.

 **Okay Chapter two is done! I am going to try to update as often as I can, I am on summer vacation so I have lots of time. Any who I hope you liked this chapter, Please comment I love to read everything you guys have to say.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is going to mostly focus on Christian, but I will throw in Ana's POV in every couple of chapters to. Okay I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

 **Christians POV**

The air is cool and crisp on my skin as I step out of the heat regulated Audi that I had waiting at the airport. There is nothing but hints of snow, that I am sure is to come, on the ground as I make my way up the winding ramp that leads up to the large cabin style house. This is where my parents would always take us for winter holiday when we where children, it was one of my truly favorite place as a child; I got to hide in the thick trees that encased the house. It truly looks like a grand tree fort. Elliot nor Mia liked it here very much because they where always so far from their friends and such. Me on the other hand, I loved the stillness and silence that the woods would bring me. Nothing could ever hurt me in this place.

I decided to give the month off to both Taylor and Ms. Jones that way they can spend the holidays with their families without having me to be bothered with. Taylor nearly had a field day, but he reluctantly agreed, because his ex was going to let their daughter stay with him for Christmas.

I am about to open the cabin door when it suddenly swings open and a elderly face pops out. "Oh goodness me! Look how big have gotten, Mr. Grey how good to see you again. I am truly delight that you are spending a month up here! I have gotten everything ready for you, and I will be around once a week to restock your fridge and make you anything you'd like for the next week," I fallow her into the foyer as she continues to rattle off details about my stay. I give her a fond grin, Ms. Belk, has been working up here as the care taker of the house since I was just a small boy. Mia, Eliot, and I have always thought of her as another grandmother.

Once she is done explaining things to me, she takes her leave. I make my way up the old creaky stairs to the master bedroom. I had the place redecorated a while ago when my parents gave it to me, they wanted to sell it and get a new property but I refused, so they just gave the house to me and bought a new one that is closer to the town.

I make short work of unpacking my things, but my mind wonders to my trip down here.

"Okay you need to leave, I thought you where supposed to be on the plane hours ago? Do you need me to call Taylor," Ros says striding into my office like she owns the place. I don't even look up when plops down in the chair across from me.

"I just needed to check on this one thing for the Taiwanese deal that is happening soon. Maybe I should stay just until it is over," I sigh there is just so much work to be done right now, why did I think that leaving for a month was a good idea again.

"I know this whole deal like the back of my hand Christian, I promise you nothing is going to go wrong," she leans forward in her seat just a little. I glance up at her, knowing she is right I close my laptop and stand up slowly.

"I am counting on you Ros," I tell her seriously.

"Wouldn't have it another way boss," she grins. I shake my head at her. Grabbing my bag I head out of the building and into my Audi that will take me to the airport.

I drive right onto the tarmac and quickly chat with the pilot before boarding. While waiting for us to take off I check a couple of me emails, I know Ros said she has things handled but I still need to stay up to date if something is to change in a moments notice. She would kill me if she knew I was reading my email; I think she might be the only friend I have other than Elena, whom I don't consider a friend anymore.

The flight isn't to long just enough time for me to go over a couple of documents that needed review. Just as we land however I get a call from none other then my mother.

"Hi Mother," I say climbing into my car as it is being loaded with my things.

"Christian I called your office this afternoon, Andrea picked up. She told me something about a month vacation in Aspen?" she says getting right to the point.

"Yeah about that, I just needed a little time away from the city that's all," I explain.

"Why didn't you tell us, we are more then happy to come down there and join you. It can be just like when you where all little," she says excitedly.

"Mom, Elliot and Mia hated coming down here. Plus you and Dad have work, it would be better if I just stayed here by myself," I can hear the disappointment and hurt in her next words.

"Oh… okay. Well don't forget to check in Honey."

"I gotta run Mom, bye" hanging up I sigh. My mother means well, and she saved me in my early years of life. But now it's just better if I stay away and let them all be their happy loving family without me.

I shake myself out of my day dream and focus on the unpacking that I am almost finished with. It's getting pretty late when I am all settled in, but I decided to go into town and grab a bite to eat.

I know there is food in the fridge; but it has been quite a long time since I have been here that I must say I am curious to see it all again. The town itself is far but not bad from where I'm staying so it doesn't take me very long to find it. I have to admit that the town looks absolutely beautiful when it is all lit up like it is during the winter months.

I find a place to park and hop out of the car, in a spontaneous move I decide to just wonder around looking for a place to eat rather then looking one up. I see a place not far from me that is tucked in-between two little shopping boutiques.

I'm just about to reach for the door, when something in the window of the store catches my eye. I move away from the entrance to see if I can get a better look at what caught my attention.

Inside the shop, I can see two women through the window; they must not have realized how late it has gotten while shopping. One of them has straight blonde hair and the other a rich long brown hair. They both have their backs to me, but it appears they are laughing or crying I can't tell. The blonde one moves farther into the store so I can no longer see her at my vantage point.

The other woman turns so she is now facing me, my mouth falls open a little when she does. She has to be the most beautiful women I have ever see and the way her long hair swishes when she walks; everything about her screams feminine. I can't stop staring at her, she starts to walk to where I am standing staring like an idiot at her. She stops and makes eye contact with me through the window, then she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at me.

I have alway been good at charming women, all I have to do is smile at them and they almost always will drop there panties for me. But for an instant I lose all baring of self and act like a freaking 12 year old boy when a female talks to them for the first time.

I stagger backwards away from the window and I duck right into the restaurant next door. I sigh with relief when the door closes behind me. Then I smack myself on the head for acting like such an idiot, what is wrong with me.

"Um Sir, would you like a table?" the matire d' asks. Composing myself like any respectful billionaire would I nod and he leads me to a seat towards the back.

I try to decide on what I want having never been here before when I hear the waiter heading my way; but not because he is going to ask me something, but because he is leading in to more people to dine in the back area.

"Right this way," says the waiter. Behind him are the two women who I was gawking at not 5 minutes before.

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana, seriously come on! We are going to miss our flight," Katie says from the door of our apartment sporting what I can only assume is way more than she needs for our trip.

"I'm ready!" I say making my way to the door, " I was just making sure everything was off before we left."

"Oh Ana, you worry to much; everything will be just fine while we are gone," she links her arm through mine and we walk down to meet the taxi that is waiting for us.

"So Ana, this must be as good a time as any, but you remember that guy I have been kind of seeing for a little bit," she says like she is nervous about something. I definitely don't like the way this is sounding so far.

"Uh, yeah what about him," I inquire.

"Well you see, I kind of invited him to come down for a little bit and like hang out with us," she says sheepishly.

"Kate," I say exasperatedly, "Why didn't you tell me? Now I am going to have to hardcore third wheel this whole trip."

"No, no, it won't be like that I promise!" she waves her hands.

Knowing Kate that is most definitely how it is going to be for the whole trip. What will end up happening is that Kate and Tanner-Trent, whatever his name is, are going to be going at it like rabbits and I am going to be left to do whatever. Normally I wouldn't mind this, but the whole point of the trip was it was supposed to be a me and Kate vacation. I sigh and lean back into my seat closing my eyes.

"Don't be mad, he isn't supposed to even get there for a couple of days. SO it will be just you and me, promise," I give her a half smile, I swear it's like sometimes she is oblivious.

The rest of the way to the airport we talk about work and all the things that we want to do when we get there. Kate has been a dozen times but this is a first for me, so I am really excited; I read that it is just beautiful during the winter when the snow is thick on the ground just covering everything.

When we arrive at the airport we get all of our bags checked then wait around for our flight so that we can board. Kate tells me all about "Her Man" and how she thinks he is truly different form any other guy that she has ever known. Knowing Kate she will then probably ask me soon about guys, truth be told I haven't ever found anyone that I want to spend that much time with or give them that piece of me. Kate still kids around with my not having be deflowered before, she isn't particularly shrewd when it comes to men.

Kate falls right to sleep when we finally get up into the air, so I plug in my headphones in and pull out one of the manuscripts that I brought with me. We have a layover in Salt Lake City, but we don't have to get off the plane, so I let Kate continue to sleep as we refuel. It's only when we finally land in Aspen do I shake Kate awake. For someone who gets up so early all the time and goes to bed so late she sure does hate to be woken up let me tell you.

After getting all of our bags and things we find out that Kate's parents actually got us a driver so we didn't have to get a taxi to her parents home here.

"Remind me to thank your parents a million times when we finally get back to Seattle," I say feeling a little overwhelm but all the wealth that has been thrown around so far for this trip.

"It's really not a problem, my parents really wanted someone to use the house this winter so why not us?" she says simply while walking over to the driver and tossing her stuff into the trunk of the SUV.

"Let get to the house and freshen up, then we can do a little light shopping before getting dinner. I know this really great little Italian place right next to some shops," Kate tells me when we are all settled into the car.

"That sounds great, I really want to see some of the town. I have heard that it is so beautiful" I tell her.

"It really is, especially during the night. Maybe you'll meet someone then we can all hang out for the trip. Omg Ana, its going to happen I can just feel it," well I knew that was going to be thrown in there didn't I.

The house-more like mansion- is absolutely stunning, it has this dark brown rustic wood features and floor to ceiling windows that will be perfect for gazing out of and watching the snow fall. Kate and I pick our rooms, mine is giant with a window that overlooks parts of the town and the thick forest on the opposite sides of us.

Kate comes into my room a couple of minutes later and we both go back down to where the car is waiting for us. We drive into the town and head for the nearest shop, its a small store with a large window in the from. The Italian place that Kate was talking about early is right next door, she says we will go there next because she is simply famished but really wanted to look in here first.

There is this wonderful black dress that I pick up and try on, but it is no where in my budget so I carefully put it back where I found it. Kate on the other hand is already decided she wants half the store. I giggle because it is just so Kate, when she goes shopping of any sort, you should see her at the grocery store.

"What's so funny Ana?" she asks me holding up a blue blouse.

"Oh nothing," I say walking over to where she is standing, "Just remembering the time you and I went to the grocery store." I laugh.

"We had Twinkie's for months!" she laughs and we are both busting up remember when Kate decided it would be the best idea to buy three of the super jumbo packs of Twinkie's once.

"Look at those pants!" Kate says a couple of seconds later, and wonders over to them.

I decide to stroll back to where the large window is in the front of the store, when I get close enough I notice there is a man outside. He has to be the most handsome person I have ever seen in my life. I don't think people like him exist in real life, he appears to be staring at something in the store so I give him a friendly smile. The man stumbles back as if my smile shocked him, he turns quickly and goes into the restaurant next door. Well that was odd, I think to myself.

"Hey Ana, you ready to eat?" Kate asks coming up behind me.

"Um yeah, what about all your stuff?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, they will just send it to the house," she says leaving the store. I fallow her out then into the restaurant that the mystery man disappeared into. The waiter directs us into the far back of the restaurant where there is only one other person is dining. Its the mystery man, and I have to say he looks nearly like Adonis now that I see him in a better light.

We are seat a little ways away form him, I am facing him so I can see him better. Kate talks about all the things she can't wait to wear that she just got at the store. I, however, am focused on this handsome man, then he turns his head and we make eye contact. I flush and turn away like a stupid school girl who has a crush. Out of habit I bite my lip and tuck a piece of hair out of my eyes.

Kate seems to have noticed everything that just happened, "Ana, who are you flirting with right now," she asks turning her head around to get a better look at the mysterious man who caught my eye.

"Kate I was not flirting," I protest.

We both look over to the man, but he is no where to be seen; his table is completely empty.

 **Okay, chapter three is over. Tell me what you think now that both Ana and Christian are in the same town and so close to meeting! As always I love to hear from you.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-AJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter number 4, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't for get to comment and let me know what you think!**

 **Christian POV**

I slam the door to the cabin incredibly frustrated with myself! What in the ever loving fuck is wrong with me, I am Christian Fucking Grey. I don't do the whole school boy run away from a pretty girl thing. I huff and plop into an armchair in the living room, I can't even believe the way I acted, what I should have done is strode over to her table and won her over with my panty dropping smile. So why in the hell didn't I?

Gah! I am now going to have to find this girl and fuck her just to get it out of my system. I begrudgingly pull myself out of the chair and head to the kitchen to pour myself a strong glass of bourbon.

I pull up a seat at the bar area and nurse my drink trying to get this damn girl out of my head. I didn't even talk to her at all, but man when she smiled at me through the window my heart started to race. I could tell that she wan't particularly wealthy by her Old Navy clothes, but never the less she was very stunning. This girl fit my type to a absolute T; I wonder, for a brief second, if she could become my sumbmmisve, but then repel the thought all together; damn it Christian you literally don't even know this girls name.

Chalking it up to jet lag and horniness I decide to go up get to bed, there is another day just waiting for me to take it by storm. I fall asleep almost exactly as my head hits the pillow, but soon enough the nightmares of my past seem to entangle their black inky webs around me pulling me into their disappear.

 _Hiss! I feel the pain of the cigarette burn my chest. Mommy! Someone please! The man holds my arm up so high above my head so the only thing I can do is mildly struggle. His cackle run through my head, thick with the sound of a smoker. I struggle to get out of his grasp but it is no use anymore._

 _"_ _Stupid Brat!" he drops me and I scurry to the kitchen where I hide underneath the sink. I close my eyes hoping he wont hurt me anymore today._

I jerk awake gasping for air, my throat raw from scream and the sheets soaking for sweat. It just seems to get worse and worse, I am going to have to talk to Flynn-my therapist- about this recurring dream. I hop out of the bed and head for the shower, hoping it will cool down my frazzled body.

I'm pulling out something to heat up from the fridge when I notice that we got some snow in last night. It isn't really thick, but it is most definitely heavy enough to go do a little skiing today. I decide that is exactly what I need, a little adrenaline will do the body good.

 **Ana POV**

After the handsome stranger disappeared Kate and I have a lovely dinner together, where it turns out that Kate's flavor of the month is going to be her early then she thought. He gets in really early tomorrow morning. I sigh, I saw it coming so I can't be all that upset, but I do wish that Kate and I got to spend a little more time together before whats his name shows up and I become wheel number three.

We do a little more shopping around town until we both decide to call it a night; because we have to get up early to greet Kate's is no more traces of the handsome stranger as we walk around. To be honest I am kind of disappointed that I didn't see him again. Back at the house I make quick work of my clothes and slide into something more comfortable. I make a quick cup of tea and grab my worn copy of Tess before slipping under the covers of my bed.

My bed is situated right along side a giant window that looks over the mountain forest that is on either side of the house. The snow starts to fall at a leisurely pace and I am captured by the raw beauty of the snow just falling gently on to the trees giving them a light dusting of white. I sip my tea and open my book to read until I feel the depths of sleep slowly but surely dragging me in. The only thing I see in my dreams is a coppered haired, handsome stranger.

I lay in bed just watching the snow fall for some time the next morning, it looks so soft and beautiful. I know that soon enough I will have to get up and meet Kate's guy but for now I am content on just watching the wind blow the snow softly to the ground.

There is a knocking on my door so I pull up the sheet so I can cover my head. Kate must be here to come wake me up cause Trent or something is here. There is a squeak in the bed when she sits herself down next to me.

"Kate, I am not ready to get up yet. Five more minutes," I say in a joking whinny voice.

"Good morning to you too, you must be Ana," a male voice says. Throwing the covers off my head and stare at a dirty blonde haired guy with way to much product in his hair grinning down at me. His grin looks like he wants to eat me or something, and it just give me the creeps!

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I question the stranger, pulling the covers to my chin effectively hiding myself.

"Didn't Katie tell you? I'm Thomas, Kate's boyfriend," he looks up and down my sheet. I am overcome by the urge to pull the sheets closer to my body away from his creepiness. Geez, where did Kate find this guy.

"Hey, there you are. I didn't know where you had gone off to," Kate says coming into my room, "Oh good, I am glad you met each other!" she squeals. I give her a half grin hoping she can sense how uncomfortable I am right now.

"Okay so what we want to do today?" Kate asks us.

"Lets do something really adventurous," Thomas says, "Like snowboarding or something."

"I don't know about snowboard, Ana is really clumsy," Kate says.

"Hey!" I protest even though we both know it is true, I am the last person you would want snowboarding.

"We could however go skiing, there is less risk in that. Plus Ana you can take the little bunny hills and learn how to do it," Kate tells us happy to have found a solution.

"Boom! I am totally in!" Thomas says finally jumping off my bed.

I have always wanted to go skiing so this is a great opportunity to try it out. Plus if they go off and do the bigger hills that means that I can just relax and not have to worry about being in their way.

"Sounds good to me as well, when do you want to go?" I ask.

"Now, so get up and get ready miss!" she says pulling Thomas out of the room with her; I don't even want to think about what they are going to do while I get ready.

What does someone wear while skiing, I utter to myself as I go through my closet looking for something remotely decent to wear on the slopes. I decide on a pair of snow pants and a really thick winter jacket that Kate and I got when we went shopping for this trip in Seattle. I glance over my appearance and try to tame my wild hair before heading out into the main part of the house.

Kate and Thomas have on similar outfits as mine and we all head outside to where the car waits for us. The ride isn't very long but it is extremely awkward, Kate is chatting away to Thomas, who I don't think was paying much attention to what she said. To make matters worse he would occasionally bump his hand onto my thigh, talk about a weird guy.

When we get to the lodge that has the ski's and the supplies, all of us pile out of the car and go over to where we can pick up the equipment. Kate and Thomas make short work of their gear, but having never done it before I struggle a little.

"Let me help you," Thomas says coming over getting really close so that he can zip up my jacket for me.

"There you go, all set," he whispers.

"Uh thanks," I mutter out.

"Come on guys, lets hit the slopes!," Kate squeals at us.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I will hang back here a little and learn the ropes first," I say waving them forward. They shrug and glide effortlessly to where the ski lift is a few paces away.

I go over to where one of the little baby hills are and watch what all the other beginner skiers are doing (most of which are probably about five years old). I watch and then mimic their actions. I think I am starting to get the hang of it when I fall right onto my butt getting the back of my pants drenched. Picking my self up I half glide have stumble to wear there cabin is and look around for something that might help dry off my bum a little.

I don't see anything so I head around to the back of the cabin, where I see a door that is being propped open with a little blue container. Maybe they will have a towel or something I wonder getting closer.

"Excuse me?" I ask poking my head in. An older gentlemen looks up and over to me with kind eyes.

"Hi there young lady, can I help you with something?" he asks walking over to me. He is wearing what I assume to be a chefs outfit. I take a look around the room and my guess is confirmed when I see the room he is in, is in fact a kitchen.

"Sorry to bother you sir, I was just wondering if I can barrow a towel. I fell and now I am all wet," I say feeling ridiculous for even asking.

"Yes, yes, of course," he saids coming over to me.

"Thank you," I tell him gratefully.

"Here you are," he tells me heading me a towel he picked up off a work station. I try to get the worst spots that are the most wet on my pants and back. It wont make me completely dry but it wont soak even farther into my clothes, which is better than nothing. I thank the older man again and give him back the towel.

Gliding my way back to the front of the building is easier said then done. I nearly fall again; it was embracing enough one time to ask for a towel, but a second time in less than 5 minutes would be down right mortifying. I am just about to turn the corner to the lodge when I hit something really solid and nearly end up right on my butt. Lucky enough the person reaches out and holds me steady to them.

"You okay there Ana," Thomas whispers into my ear holding me even closer to him.

"Yeah I am fine," I say trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What's wrong? Kate's getting hot chocolate, we are alone. You don't have to pretend anymore. " he tells me. Okay has this guy actually lost all his marbles or is he just messing with me.

"You can let go of me now, Thomas," I wiggle a little harder.

"Don't be so coy Ana, I saw how you where looking at me in the car. When I would brush my hand on your leg, you loved that didn't you," he tells me.

"Okay, I have no idea what you are talking about. You need to let me go right now," I seethe.

"Come on Ana, I know you want this," he says dry humping my leg like a puppy.

"Get off me!" I scream thrash violently.

Suddenly I am no longer be held in the grip of Thomas, and he is held by the scruff of his collar. I stumble backwards from the force and fall right into the snow. Standing tall and powerful holding him is, the handsome stranger from last night. I gasp as the man shakes Thomas, he looks enraged.

"I believe the lady told you no, didn't your mother ever teach you what the word no mean. Get the fuck out of here; I will beat the shit out of you next time I see you, got it," he roars. The sound of his angry voice somehow makes me feel really safe with him right now. The man shakes Thomas's collar trying to provoke an answer from him.

"Y..yes sir," the man drops Thomas and he runs away shaking like a leaf. I get to my knees and the man stretches out a hand to help me up.

"Thank you, for saving me," I whisper looking down brushing the snow off my pants.

"No, problem. That guy is pathetic," he grunts, " Come on lets go get some dry clothes for you. Then we'll get some coffee." He helps me get out of my skis and I decide to fallow him, I mean he did just help me out back there.

"I'm Anastasia, Ana for short, " I tell him pulling off my gloves.

"Christian," he says holding out his had for me to shake. His hand in my, now glove free, hand is big and warms, comforting almost, I feel spark go through me. Looking up into his beautiful grey eyes I can tell that he felt the spark too.

 **oKAY, wHAT did you think of this chapter? Let me know if you would like Christian's POV of this chapter as well or if you would like me me to move on to them finally talking. I love to read everyones comments!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-AJ**


End file.
